The present invention relates to box end wrenches and more particularly to an improved box end wrench which is ease of use and sightly.
A conventional box end wrench is shown in FIG. 1 comprising a notched member 2, a follower 3, a steel ball 4, a spring 5, a head 1 having a plurality of slots for receiving above components, a snap plate 6 disposed on the top slot of head, and a trigger member 7 on the underside secured to follower 3. In operation, user may clockwise or counterclockwise rotate trigger member 7 to cause notched member 2 to align with an object to be held through follower 3. But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons: First, trigger member 7 is subject to damage during operation because it is projected from the bottom of head 1 of wrench. Further, the projected trigger member 7 is unsightly, thus adversely affecting the competitiveness of such wrenches on the market.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved box end wrench in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a box end wrench which is ease of use and sightly. The box end wrench comprises a body including a head, a handle, a slope coupled between the head and the handle, a central opening in the head, a lengthwise channel in the head in communication with the slope, an upper circular groove in the opening, a lower circular shoulder in the opening, a recess between the opening and the channel and in communication therewith, and a lengthwise receptacle under the channel in communication with the recess; an elastic member received in the receptacle; a steel ball on the front end of the elastic member; a follower means received in the recess and including a convex rear surface, a plurality of projections on the front surface, two spaced projections wherein one of the projections is in contact with the steel ball, and a recessed portion on the top coupled between the rear and the front surfaces thereof; a trigger member in the channel and including a concave front edge, a rear manipulation member projected from the channel, and a riser on the underside matingly disposed on recessed portion; a clip ring; and a hollow cylindrical notched member including a plurality of longitudinal projections on the outer surface matingly engaged with the projections of the follower means, a circular groove on the top edge of the projections of the notched member with the clip ring received between the circular groove of the notched member and the circular groove of the body for rotatably securing the notched member in the opening, a circular shoulder on the bottom edge of the projections the notched member urged against the circular shoulder of the body, and a plurality of longitudinal protuberances on the inner surface; wherein the manipulation member is clockwise or counterclockwise rotatable in a distance defined by the width of the channel for moving the steel ball from one slot to the other slot, thereby adjusting the position of the notched member for aligning with an object to be held.
In one aspect of the present invention, the box end wrench further comprising a step member on the mouth of the channel and wherein the manipulation member is formed as a button.